


今天去领结婚申报吧？

by Yohaen4323



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT, Renjun - Fandom, nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohaen4323/pseuds/Yohaen4323





	今天去领结婚申报吧？

「四月」  
对于所有大四的学生来说，大学里的最后一个四月，无疑是忙碌的。毕业论文的定稿，答辩，毕业认定表，学分认定表，大学生活的最后阶段在这个湿漉漉春雨绵绵的四月格外的繁琐。

 

黄仁俊已有小半月忙得神龙不见首尾。

 

在大三结束的那个暑假，他就从宿舍搬出来和男朋友李帝努一起同居了。李帝努从大三上学期就开始自己创业了，那时候的李帝努刚和美院小院草黄仁俊确定恋爱关系，拿下了大学生创业基金审批，组建了自己的创业小团队，开启了崭新的人生阶段。

 

忙里偷闲的夜晚，恰逢空气质量极佳的一天，李帝努拉着自家小家伙的手，两个人盘腿坐在公寓的小阳台上喝茶，看星星。学艺术的人总会有数不清的生活情趣，李帝努也是在和黄仁俊在一起后才知道，北极七星闪烁着的黑夜可以是彩色的，保温杯里浸泡的茶叶可以放在紫砂壶里，负距离的肌肤之亲可以是在家里的任一角落。他有时候会想，在遇到黄仁俊之前，每年春节随妈妈姐姐上山祈福，焚香时心里默念的“平安顺遂，幸福安康“，在当下看来果然心诚则灵。

 

家里的小阳台被种满了花，黄仁俊经常在这画画。小年糕的日常生活，除去李帝努，便是随心所欲地在白色画布涂涂画画又或是用各种材料捣腾模型。他的作品可以是电线杆上的小黑鸟，也可以是阳台上含苞待放的月季花，更多时候是黄仁俊眼中的李帝努。下班后回家来不及换洗穿着严丝密合扣到最后一颗扣子的白衬衫和黑领带在办公室打代码的霸道总裁，周末赖床扯着被子睡得软乎乎的大金毛，情人节时厨房里穿着围裙忙上忙下的帅厨师，早上上班前在衣帽间穿衣服的黄金比例男模特，电视访谈里谈吐优雅的成功人士，健身房里挥汗如雨的阳光运动男孩，在黄仁俊的画册里，那些心动的瞬间都是李帝努。

 

作为码农家属，黄仁俊经常在李Jeno公司的家属群里看到各式各样的花式吐槽。忘记纪念日，休息日蓬头垢面与床密不分离，夜生活敷衍不和谐……各式各样的家属吐槽给黄仁俊的生活增添了小小的乐趣，有次窝在床上看着手机屏幕笑出了声，被刚洗完澡的李帝努抓住了现行，硬是把家属群的信息从头翻到尾，看看自家的小家伙是否有发表任何不利李总形象的言论。翻完聊天记录的李总刚放下手机，就对上自己宝贝儿亮闪闪的双眼。如果要说，李帝努和黄仁俊两人之间最大的共性，便是不太 经常对彼此说情话。可那晚，房间里暖黄色的光下，被窝里的黄仁俊无比温柔，李帝努的宝贝对李帝努轻轻地说：“亲爱的，我很幸福。你记得我们的每个纪念日，你在乎我每次细小的情绪变化，你会在下班高峰时刻横跨整座城只因心情不好的我想吃郊区的野菜土鸡煲，你无时不刻不吝啬你的吻，我需要你的时候每一分每一秒你都在身边，我看过璀璨星河，看过漫天飞雪，看过满天花絮，可这所有的所有，都不及你望向我的瞬间，你的眼神温柔又炙热，我的心为你而跳动。”

 

没有人能抵抗所爱之人的情话，李帝努吻上自己宝贝儿的双眼，鼻尖，双唇，鬓角，颈间，锁骨……那晚说着情话的宝贝儿有多动情多温柔，李帝努就有多动容多珍重，他想把自己的宝贝儿嵌入自己的生命，他想把自己的所有都交付给自家宝贝，他们交合得大汗淋漓，醉生梦死，羽化登仙。

 

而这个四月，推掉所有工作的李帝努每天一门心思在图书馆埋头写论文，忙着毕业设计的黄仁俊也是天天早出晚归，一天下来，两人相处交流的时间急剧减少。生日前结束论文答辩的李帝努终于回归日常，离自己生日最近的这个周末，黄仁俊依旧忙得不见人影。李帝努知道黄仁俊的毕业展定在五月初，前几天忙里偷腥的床第间也打听到了自家宝贝毕业展已经完工。本想着这个周末能回归蜜里流油的日常，可黄仁俊依旧朝五晚九。想想忙碌的对象和自己即将到来的生日，李帝努心里有一点点失落，作为体贴的伴侣，他觉得比起繁忙的任务，自己的生日在黄仁俊的心里可以往后排排，可想到一年一次的生日，要是自己的宝贝不在，又忍不住的失落。

 

生日这天早晨，黄仁俊在离开家前给了个离别吻和一句“生日快乐”，坐在餐桌前满怀期待的李帝努暗了眼睛。上班的李总黑着个脸，公司上上下下都琢磨着，怎么李总今天生日却心情不好。

 

李帝努埋头工作，把失落的情绪发泄在代码中，午休时间到了也迟迟没去吃饭。突然的敲门声打断了黑着脸工作的李帝努，抬头就看到了捧着一大束曲奇饼“花束”的黄仁俊。看着印着自己名字和卡通形象的曲奇饼干，“花束”里还有一只大金毛，李总脸上终于有了一抹微笑。

 

黄仁俊把李帝努拉下公司大楼，在门口打了辆车，前一秒还在打代码的李帝努晕乎乎的，任由自己宝贝儿牵着走。出租车在私人画廊门口停了车，推开画廊的瞬间，从指尖脚底随着血液向心脏涌去的甜蜜飞速麻痹了李帝努。私人画廊里挂满了画着自己的画，有小时候抱着玻璃杯喝牛奶的小Jeno，有大学演讲台上的学霸Jeno，有在街边逗着小猫的暖男Jeno，不小的空间里都是自家宝贝笔下的Jeno Lee。这份礼物太用心太珍贵，李帝努紧紧地握着小画家的手，平时冷静从容的李帝努也有了激动难耐的时刻。

 

黄仁俊还在用手给李帝努整理领带，李帝努把自己的宝贝拥入怀，凑在耳边轻轻地说，“不行了，黄仁俊，要去申报了，你和我的婚姻申报。”


End file.
